The present invention relates to instruments for use in orthopaedic procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to targeting guide and screw tightening instruments for use in orthopaedic procedures.
Various orthopaedic procedures require drilling holes in bones and turning screws, bolts, nuts, and adjustment mechanisms. For example, external fracture fixation has been used for many years to achieve reduction of bone fractures and maintain the reduction while healing occurs. In this procedure, pins are placed transcutaneously into the bone on both sides of the fracture. Placement of the pins is facilitated by a targeting guide. Once the pins are placed, an external fixation device is attached to the pins and adjusted to reduce the fracture. The external fixation device may include clamping mechanisms, adjustable ball joints, axial length adjustors, angle adjustors, and other mechanisms that allow the reduction parameters to be set.
In another example, fracture plating has been a widely used method of internal fracture fixation. In this procedure, a perforated plate is placed on a fractured bone with the plate spanning the fracture. A targeting guide is used to guide the drilling of holes in the bone aligned with the holes in the plate. Screws are then driven through the plate and into the bone to reduce the fracture using a hand held screwdriver.
In another example, total joint replacement often involves drilling holes and tightening screws or adjusting instruments. For example, relining the acetabulum may include placing a metal shell in the acetabulum and securing it with screws placed through the shell and into holes drilled in the pelvic bone. The holes are typically drilled using a targeting guide and the screws inserted with a hand held screwdriver.
In such procedures, targeting guides and a variety of drivers are typically provided for locating the required holes, inserting screws, and adjusting mechanisms. The complete instrument set for a particular orthopaedic device may contain several costly and bulky instruments that must be cleaned, maintained, and stored in the hospital between surgical procedures and that occupy space in the crowded operating room environment during each procedure.